


Anno nuovo casini nuovi

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [31]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, a bit of much, new season, season 2017/18
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Patrick finalmente è nella prima squadra del Milan. Incapace di contenere il suo entusiasmo, sarà Manuel, alle prese con problemi di coppia con Gigio, a cercare di controllarlo per impedirgli di fare qualche danno stratosferico, specie con il suo preferito, Suso. Nel frattempo anche Alessio non ce l'ha facile a giostrarsi nella gelosia a distanza di Sinisa che non gradisce l'arrivo di Leo al fianco del suo ragazzo. Suso dal canto suo si distrae dalla mancanza di Gerard stuzzicando Alessio ed usando l'adorazione di Patrick per non annoiarsi.





	1. Quando i sogni si avverano

**Author's Note:**

> salve a tutti! Abbiamo concluso la serie di fic sulla stagione 2016/17 e finalmente eccoci con un’altra. Ci ho messo un po’ ad ingranare, ma ce l'ho fatta. Il tema comune è Alessio (e quindi con lui Sinisa), più co protagonisti vari. Quest’anno penso di utilizzare Suso, Bonucci, i piccoli Cutrone, Locatelli e Donnarumma e più marginale Calabria. Per ora questi ma potrebbero cambiare o aggiungersene (tipo potrei inserire Andre). La fic è completa ed è un po’ più lunga delle altre, ma i capitoli sono corti per comodità mia ed uno più demenziale dell'altro. Per il resto penso di fare la solita serie di shot collegate e con protagonisti uno o l’altro di volta in volta. Non anticipo nulla su coppie ed intrighi, ma in questa fic sarà abbastanza chiaro da cosa parto. Ce ne sarà come sempre per tutti i gusti e vediamo dove finiamo! Spero che leggerete e che vi divertiate almeno quanto mi diverto io scrivendo! Ci sono alcune imprecisioni tecniche di tempi, ma ho deciso di lasciare così per motivi di copione. E sicuramente nessuno è gay (forse qualcuno sì) e comunque nella realtà non ci possono essere così tanti intrighi e coppie, ma questo è il mio marchio di fabbrica! Buona lettura. Baci Akane PS: per essere aggiornati su quando pubblico basta seguire la mia pagina su FB - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

ANNO NUOVO CASINI NUOVI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone2.jpg)

  
1\. QUANDO I SOGNI SI AVVERANO  
  
Manuel non fece in tempo a sapere che succedeva che si ritrovò Patrick che lo investiva saltandogli addosso stile koala, come usava fare piuttosto spesso quando era felice. E chiaramente lui era felice quasi ogni giorno.   
Manuel ormai aveva imparato i riflessi e appena lo vedeva si preparava ad acchiapparlo, successe anche quel giorno. Lo prese al volo senza avere la minima idea di che cosa quel giorno lo rendesse tanto felice.   
\- Pa-Patrick? - Chiese titubante Manuel mentre indietreggiava cercando di non cadere, fortuna che si era irrobustito molto da quando giocava con la prima squadra.   
\- NON INDOVINI?! - Strillò Patrick al suo orecchio.   
\- Per ora sto solo morendo... - Commentò Manuel ironico e con fatica, Patrick saltò giù per poi continuare a rimbalzare per tutto il suo salotto.   
\- Mi hanno convocato per il ritiro estivo con la prima squadra! Mi allenerò con voi! - Patrick continuava ad urlare e Manuel a stordirsi. Ci mise qualche secondo per capire cosa significava, poi meravigliato lo disse:   
\- Sei dei nostri! - E così Patrick alzò le braccia al cielo coi pugni chiusi come se avesse vinto una partita importante. - Dai che bello! Grande! - Manuel così si scambiò il dieci con lui per poi abbracciarlo di nuovo stretto e spettinargli i corti capelli castani un po’ mossi. Non certo ricci come i suoi che se li teneva più lunghi ad incorniciargli il viso e sulla fronte.   
\- Vedrai che ti troverai bene! Sono tutti in gamba. Anche se in realtà penso ci saranno molti cambiamenti, ma vedremo... - Disse poi Manuel andando verso la cucina per fargli bere qualcosa e calmarlo. Magari poteva metterci un po’ di valeriana nel suo the...   
\- Sì beh spero che non cambino troppo... parlami un po’ di loro, dai! Chi è il più simpatico? - Manuel stava mettendo su il bollitore elettrico, ma si fermò spalancando gli occhi nel registrare fra tutte la domanda più interessante e si girò inquisitore.   
\- Chi non vorresti andasse via? - Patrick spalancò gli occhi come colto in fallo e imprecò guardando in alto. Del resto avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, lo conosceva da un secolo, sapeva perfettamente cosa pensava quando diceva qualunque cosa, anche se starnutiva sapeva fargli una radiografia accurata.   
\- Come diavolo fai? - Manuel rise e tornò al bollitore che mise sul suo supporto attivandolo col pulsante, poi si girò verso Patrick, si appoggiò con la schiena e le mani al ripiano e lo guardò in attesa. Patrick si strinse nelle spalle e guardò di lato.   
\- Oh, beh... pensavo potrebbe essere interessante... giocare con... - La faceva stranamente lunga ed era stranamente imbarazzato, non era da lui. Manuel capì subito che doveva esserci altro dietro e aggrottato glielo chiese di nuovo.   
\- Avanti, mica sarà il papa, suvvia! -   
\- Suso? - Manuel dapprima inarcò le sopracciglia facendo mente locale e poi si illuminò in un sorriso.   
\- Tutti lo adorano, è una persona fantastica! Ho sentito che vuole rimanere. - Poi aggiunse con un colpetto del piede. - Ti piace? - Patrick arrossì e lo spinse brutalmente di lato facendolo quasi cadere, Manuel si ritrovò senza un braccio, ma rimase in piedi.   
Patrick aveva da un po’ tendenze gay, non aveva mai sperimentato, mai osato, ma visto che lui ormai stava con Gigio da qualche tempo, si era confidato con lui e lui gli aveva detto che aveva fatto bene a provare, che anche lui al suo posto l’avrebbe fatto, e che era contento per loro.   
Così Manuel aveva capito al volo che anche lui doveva avere tendenze gay, aveva approfondito un po’ e Patrick gli aveva confermato i suoi dubbi.   
‘Non ho l’ansia di provare, però se succederà non mi tirerò indietro!’ Aveva detto in quell’occasione sicuro e tranquillo.   
Manuel si immaginò Patrick con Suso e sorrise un po’ strano, mentre un po’ di fastidio si faceva inspiegabilmente strada dentro di sé.   
\- Suso è di un po’ più grande di te, ha la ragazza e mi pare di aver intravisto qualche movimento sospetto con qualcuno dei ragazzi. - Patrick lo vide versare l’acqua calda nelle tazze preparate e infilargli una bustina di qualche tisana rilassante, non ci fece nemmeno caso ma il cuore cominciò a battergli forte nel sentire di Suso e dei movimenti sospetti con qualcuno dei ragazzi.   
\- Chi? Cosa? Che movimenti? - Avrebbe continuato con le domande se Manuel non fosse scoppiato a ridere.  
\- Juraj deve essersi divertito con molti quest’anno, compreso Suso, secondo me. - Patrick annuì.   
\- Ma Juraj pare se ne vada... - Manuel continuò riflettendoci bene.   
\- Ed era amico in modo sospetto di Gerard Deulofeu. - Patrick arricciò il naso.   
\- Torna a Barcellona. - E per lui erano tutti eliminati. Manuel scoppiò a ridere per il modo sbrigativo con cui aveva risolto tutto.   
\- Il punto è che Suso ha altri per la testa! - Cercò di farlo ragionare, non voleva che si buttasse a capofitto su qualcosa che poteva fargli male.   
\- O forse no! Forse gli piacciono i ragazzi e si diverte ma non sta con nessuno! E poi le relazioni a distanza si sa come vanno... sono complicate! - Manuel rise di gusto, esagerando un po’ la risata.   
\- Sei già partito? Ma come hai fatto? Non ci hai nemmeno mai parlato seriamente! - Patrick si strinse nelle spalle rendendosi conto che forse stava esagerando.   
\- No certo... ma vi seguo moltissimo ed è come se vi conoscessi tutti e... Suso è sempre stato il mio preferito... non so. È una cosa istintiva! - Manuel sorrise più dolcemente mentre il fastidio continuava ad essere sospettosamente lì presente. Comunque lo mascherò bene e gli diede una pacca sul braccio mentre lo precedeva verso il salotto dove si sarebbe seduto a parlare ancora cercando di fargli capire che non poteva arrivare e provarci subito così come capitava, che doveva prenderla calma e studiare la situazione.   
\- Non puoi sapere nemmeno se lo sei davvero, magari il tuo è quel fascino che subiscono i fan, sai... - Patrick si strinse nelle spalle e fece un’aria un po’ vaga.   
\- Beh, vedremo. Intanto spero di giocare con lui... - Per lui era più semplice, non doveva scegliere ora. Aveva tempo. Poi si accasciò contro la sua spalla e con aria sognante cercò di immaginare il ritiro che avrebbe fatto con loro.   
\- Che bello saremo di nuovo tutti insieme... - Disse poi riferendosi al quartetto storico della primavera del Milan. Loro due, fra l’altro, erano insieme sin da bambini. Era ancora più bello ritrovarsi ancora insieme nella squadra maggiore. Gli altri del quartetto erano Gigio e Davide, entrambi già nella prima.   
\- A proposito invece... ma che combina Gigio? - Chiese Patrick riesumandosi dalla sua comoda postazione di calma infinita.  
Patrick era un iperattivo che non sapeva stare fermo e tranquillo, tanto meno zitto per troppo tempo, ma di solito gli bastava appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Manuel e si calmava.   
\- Ma che ne so! - Grugnì immediato a quel nome Manuel. Patrick lo guardò mentre faceva il broncio e fissava duro il pavimento come se potesse scavarci una fosse e sotterrarci Gigio, il suo ragazzo.   
\- Avete litigato? - Chiese Patrick curioso come una scimmia. Manuel si strinse nelle spalle e si ammorbidì un po’ diventando più confuso che arrabbiato, poi sospirò e si passò le mani nervoso fra i capelli ricci nel loro disordine strategico, appoggiò la testa all’indietro e sbuffò.   
\- No, no... ma mi sta innervosendo il casino che sta facendo, cioè non è colpa sua, ma di quel coglione del suo procuratore. Gli ho detto di mollarlo che lo rovinerà, gliel’ho detto, eh? Ma lui dice che si fida e che è tutto sotto controllo e che alla fine non se ne andrà. Gli ha detto chiaro e tondo che non se ne andrà mai dal Milan, non ora... - Ma finì con l’ennesimo sospirone e lo sguardo perso in alto, nel vuoto.   
\- Ma tu hai paura che invece se ne vada? - Scosse la testa.   
\- No, non quello... magari alla fine rimane davvero, ma... il prezzo sarà alto! - Patrick inarcò le sopracciglia senza capire, Manuel era sempre troppo contorto e così l’amico notando che navigava in acque oscure lo illuminò: - Sarà odiato da tutti, Rick! - Rick era il soprannome che loro del giro gli avevano dato, lo usavano solo loro. Patrick realizzò ed annuì con un tenero ‘oh’. - Prova a giocare bene con tutta la curva alle tue spalle che ti fischia e ti insulta! Hai visto cosa è successo ora in nazionale per queste dichiarazioni e queste mancate firme? Prima lui dichiara che vuole rimanere e sta cercando casa qua, poi quel coglione di Raiola rifiuta accordi ed offerte a suo nome! Ed intanto in campo con l’Italia gli buttano i soldi finti! Gioca tu così tutto l’anno! Poi magari sistemano le cose e firmano eh? Non dico di no.... Ma ormai lo odieranno troppo! Vedrai se non si sta rovinando! - Patrick ascoltò in silenzio il suo sfogo capendo che aveva ragione, alla fine gli mise una mano sul ginocchio cercando di dargli un po’ di forza e comprensione.   
\- Io la penso come te, non devi sottovalutare l’ambiente in cui stai... certi giochi di potere non puoi permetterteli così presto. -   
\- Ma anche perché ha l’aria da spavaldo e sembra non gli importi di niente, però io lo conosco bene, non è così. Gli importa eccome! Ci sta male, è emotivo... non come me, lo ammetto. - Patrick rise.   
\- Nessuno è emotivo come te! - Esclamò. Manuel sorrise.   
\- No, però lo è anche lui e ci starà male quando sarà fischiato in partita. Se non risolve subito andrà male, vedrai. -   
Patrick si girò verso di lui e gli spettinò i capelli, passatempo preferito di molti:   
\- E tu sarai lì a sostenerlo e dargli la serenità che non avrà dai tifosi. - Manuel fece il broncio ed abbassò il capo perché sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto comunque, anche se questo non toglieva la preoccupazione che aveva per lui. - Comunque i tifosi dimenticano in fretta, appena fai dei salvataggi o delle prestazioni favolose ti perdonano tutto! - Esclamò sicuro di sé Patrick alzandosi dal divano e stiracchiandosi per andare a prendere i due joystick di Manuel e accendere televisione e XBox.   
\- Non tutto e non per sempre. Perdonano ma non dimenticano ed al primo sgarbo ti rinfacciano tutto centuplicato! Vedrai come va! - Manuel era un po’ pessimista di natura, ma questo non toglieva che avesse ragione. Per Patrick era ormai tutto troppo bello per negativizzarsi e perdere la sua gioia, anche perché probabilmente niente poteva togliergliela.   
\- Piantala con il tuo pessimismo cosmico e giochiamo, mi devo vendicare! - Manuel si ritrovò il joystick in mano e sebbene non avesse voglia, giocò con lui lo stesso.


	2. Missione salviamo la faccia a Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altro breve capitolo, sempre su Patrick e Manuel, ma questa volta con l'aggiunta dei due fedeli amici Davide e Gigio, il quale ricordo a tutti è il fidanzato di Manuel. Nel capitolo spiego brevemente da quanto i quattro si conoscono per far capire quanto è forte il legame fra loro. Detto questo, Gigio prepara la gelosia: quanto riuscirà a trattenerla?

2\. MISSIONE SALVARE LA FACCIA A PATRICK

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/suso%20cutrone2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/suso%20cutrone3.jpg)

  
Vedere Suso fu per Patrick come una rivelazione, come vedere la Madonna o qualcosa del genere.   
Suso ovviamente fu carino e gentile ed anche molto simpatico, scambiò subito una bella chiacchierata allegra con il nuovo Golden Boy rifilandogli tanti complimenti almeno quanti ne riceveva, e ovviamente ne ricevette molti visto che Patrick non fu capace di stare zitto appena se lo ritrovò davanti.   
Nei piani di Manuel avrebbe dovuto presentarglielo e l’avrebbe solo dovuto salutare e poi conoscerlo meglio con calma, ma evidentemente Patrick voleva fare tutto in una volta e dopo essersi presentato, gli aveva fatto una sviolinata da urlo senza tenersi per sé nulla se non che lo trovava anche un bel ragazzo.   
Quando Suso aveva ricambiato i complimenti, per Patrick era stato come toccare il Paradiso e Manuel, capendo che stava partendo con qualcosa di più compromettente, se lo trascinò via appena in tempo con un ‘ti lasciamo in pace!’ che divertì Suso.   
\- Perché mi hai portato via? - Sussurrò Patrick col broncio.   
\- Perché stavi per perdere la faccia! - Patrick lo guardò senza capire. - Stavi per dire che lo trovi bellissimo! - Patrick sgranò gli occhi.   
\- Davvero?! - Manuel si fermò davanti a Davide e Gigio con le mani ai fianchi e l’aria sicura di sé.   
\- Davvero! Ti conosco, eri nella fase ‘non so cosa, ma devo dire per forza qualcosa!’ E a quel punto di solito ti sputtani irrimediabilmente! - Patrick aprì e richiuse la bocca senza saper cosa ribattere.   
\- Beh, ma lui è molto carino. No? - Sentendolo, Gigio si rilassò perché aveva appena brontolato con Davide sul motivo per cui Patrick fosse così appiccicoso con Manuel e Davide gli aveva spiegato che si conoscevano da quando erano bambini e che comunque Patrick era appiccicoso con tutti, era molto affettuoso e fisico.   
\- Sia chiaro a tutti, la missione sarà ‘salviamo la faccia a Patrick quando è con Suso!’ -Davide si piegò in due dal ridere all’uscita per giunta convinta di Manuel, mentre Gigio piegando la testa di lato interessato, volle ovviamente saperne di più.   
\- Se non conosco i retroscena non salverò nessuno! -   
Manuel scosse il capo e indicò a Patrick di raccontargli tutto, così mentre i quattro giovani iniziavano il primo riscaldamento della stagione, Patrick bisbigliò tutti i suoi avventati sentimenti all’amico il quale lo riempì di domande interessate.   
\- Bene, ti aiuterò! - Disse alla fine. Manuel si girò a guardarli preoccupato.   
\- Davvero? Grazie! - Fece entusiasta Patrick che però poi aggiunse perplesso: - In che senso mi aiuterai? - Gigio rise e gli rispose con il suo accento napoletano come se fosse maledettamente ovvio.   
\- A metterti con lui! Io sono stato aiutato con Manu... - E con questo guardò Davide che gli ammiccò. - Ed io aiuterò te! Si chiama ‘passa il favore!’ - Manuel alzò gli occhi al cielo ricordando la fissa di Gigio per il famoso ‘passa il favore’, aveva cercato di farlo con Davide e Mattia, ma era andata male visto che Mattia se ne era andato, evidentemente non erano tanto bravi come ‘cupido’. Patrick avvampò all’idea di mettersi con Suso e non capì il resto degli allenamenti, mentre Davide rideva divertito e Manuel si copriva allarmato la faccia.   
\- Non era esattamente questo il senso del ‘salviamo la faccia’ che intendevo... - Gigio spettinò in risposta i capelli a Manuel, passatempo di un po’ tutti in effetti, e sminuì le sue preoccupazioni.  
\- È il destino, Manù! - Fece Gigio sicuro con l’accento sulla u. - Se vogliamo che il destino aiuti noi a stare insieme, noi dobbiamo aiutare lui ad unire le altre coppie! -   
\- E il nostro destino mi sa che si chiama Raiola! - Lanciò acido Manuel che odiava apertamente Raiola. Ogni volta litigavano per colpa del procuratore di Gigio. Questi alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Il destino vero! -   
\- Ma come fai a sapere che loro sono una coppia destinata? - Manuel era polemico di natura, nonché anche particolarmente pessimista, tutto l’opposto di Gigio che invece era ottimista e sempre troppo tranquillo su tutto.   
\- Vedrai che ho ragione! -   
Patrick continuava a correre fissando Suso da lontano, mentre sospirava ogni due secondi non per il fiatone, ma perché lo trovava davvero più bello ogni secondo che passava.   
  
\- Ehi mister destino! - Esclamò Davide improvviso dopo che Gigio aveva calato la guardia. Lo guardò con aria sospetta notando un tono ironico, Manuel e Patrick si erano allontanati un momento  -Patrick aveva iniziato a correre più veloce all’inseguimento di Suso e Manuel gli era andato dietro cercando di salvargli la faccia- così una volta soli Davide aveva approfittato:   
\- Sììì? - Chiese allungando la i fingendo innocenza.   
Davide continuò con l’aria ironica.   
\- Quanto pensi ci metta Manuel a capire? - Gigio allargò le braccia in segno di ‘non so proprio di cosa parli’, così Davide lo prese a braccetto continuando la corsa. - Manuel è sveglio se si tratta degli altri! Su di sé è lento e confuso, ma sugli altri è acuto come pochi! - Sottolineò Davide vedendo se capiva.   
\- Ma io sono sincero, che ho detto che non va? - Davide alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- C’è che sei geloso del rapporto di Manuel e Patrick e vuoi sistemare Patrick con Suso per essere sicuro che non ti tocchi Manuel! - Gigio buttò all’infuori il labbro inferiore in un broncio che calava la maschera.   
\- Che c’è di male? - Davide lo lasciò e scosse la testa.   
\- Quando Manuel lo capirà si arrabbierà perché ti dirà che se eri geloso dovevi parlargliene invece di fare piani diabolici! - Gigio non la vedeva così tragica e tornò alzando le spalle.   
\- Non faccio mica del male a qualcuno, a lui piace Suso, io lo voglio aiutare. Il vero motivo ha poca importanza. - Per lui era davvero facile così. Davide era quello più obiettivo e coscienzioso del gruppo, mentre Gigio il più incosciente e precipitoso.   
\- Non devi essere geloso di loro due, sono come fratelli. E Patrick abbraccia tutti sempre... - Gigio non lo conosceva bene come loro due, infatti lui era approdato nelle giovanili del Milan nel 2013, mentre Davide nel 2006, Patrick nel 2007 e Manuel nel 2008 e da allora giocavano insieme al Milan. Davide era di due anni più grande di Manuel e Patrick i quali invece erano coetanei, del 98. Gigio era di un anno più piccolo di loro e si era unito al gruppetto solo da pochi anni, aveva legato più con Manuel e Davide rispetto che Patrick, forse perché Patrick era da sempre più legato a Manuel e l’aveva visto come una sorta di rivale, prima ancora di capire la propria natura.   
\- Sì ma con me non è molto amichevole... - Si lamentò Gigio con Davide il quale era spesso il centro smistamento notizie.   
\- Gigio, tu sei nelle giovanili del Milan dal 2013, sbaglio? - Gigio annuì e lui continuò. - Poi nel 2015 sei stato chiamato nella prima squadra. - Gigio annuì ancora e Davide allargò le mani come se facesse 2 più 2:  - Sei stato due anni con noi nella primavera e per di più tendevi a stare con un po’ tutti, ma non proprio con noi e basta... - Gigio sospirò e scrollò le spalle infastidito:   
\- Ok, sentivo la competizione con Patrick, mi infastidiva che gli fosse così attaccato e avevo paura di non sopportarlo, così mi tenevo un po’ distante, ma poi io e Manuel siamo stati chiamati in prima squadra insieme e così è stato tutto diverso! - Davide sollevò gli occhi. - Patrick è rimasto di là ed io ero qua con Manuel ed ho potuto approfondire quel che prima avevo iniziato ad intuire... - Davide rallentò fino a fermarsi al fischio del preparatore che indicò di fare gli esercizi successivi, loro dando un’occhiata distratta li fecero per poi continuare.   
\- La conosco la storia molto bene, ma ora Patrick è qua e farai bene a conoscerlo in fretta prima di rovinare l’atmosfera a tutti! È un ragazzo in gamba che nemmeno se ti sforzi puoi odiare! E poi non punta a Manuel, ma a Suso! Non fare il geloso e sii maturo! Prima non hai voluto conoscerlo, ora devi! Vedi di colmare le lacune! - Gigio fece una smorfia poco convinta guardando gli altri due stalkerare Suso.   
\- Perché dovrei? - Davide rise appoggiando la mano sulla sua spalla mentre con l’altra si tirava il piede dietro sulla natica facendo stratching.   
\- Perché niente potrà mai separare Manuel e Patrick. Se non ci andrai d’accordo o cercherai di boicottarlo in qualche modo, Manuel non te lo permetterà. E non perché ne è innamorato, non c’entra l’amore! - Gigio fece il broncio e si incupì sentendo quelle rivelazioni. - Lui è semplicemente troppo legato alla famiglia e Patrick è come se fosse suo fratello. Anzi, togli il ‘è come’. Lo è proprio! - Gigio sospirò sconfitto ed inquieto tornando a fissare i due che facevano ridere Suso, da un lato si diceva che Manuel aveva scelto lui e Patrick puntava ad un altro, dall’altro vedeva al di là di queste apparenze. Vedeva quell’alchimia che c’era fra loro, quella dedizione che spiccava subito uno per l’altro.   
Forse era normale essere gelosi del proprio ragazzo, si disse. Ma doveva andarci piano, Davide aveva ragione. Manuel era uno tutto d’un pezzo, non tradiva il sangue e Patrick a quanto pareva era il sangue. 


	3. Voglio il suo profumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora con i quattro dell'apocalisse. Patrick è partito per Suso e mentre Manuel cerca di non farlo degenerare, Davide si diverte e Gigio parla troppo! Scene di pura demenza!

3\. VOGLIO IL SUO PROFUMO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/gigio%20davide.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone14.png)

  
\- Senti qua! - Sussurrò Patrick annusando la maglia di Suso.   
\- Oddio ti prego stai perdendo la faccia! - Lo spinse schifato Manuel.   
\- Ma no, questa è pulita! Senti che buon profumo che porta! È quella che aveva quando è arrivato! È il suo profumo! Che profumo sarà? - E così dicendo Patrick si tuffò nel borsone di Suso alla ricerca del beauty case e del profumo. Manuel corse ad acchiapparlo per tirarlo via e farlo smettere, ma lui lo scalciò da dietro.   
\- Dai, fai il palo! - Manuel non voleva fare il palo, voleva che smettesse di fare il demente, ma alla fine salvare la faccia al suo amico era più importante così corse alla porta dello spogliatoio dove per il momento erano da soli e si affrettò a guardare a destra e sinistra.   
\- Questa è una grandissima stronzata! - Brontolò Manuel col cuore in gola perché non voleva fare una figura di merda, immaginava Suso che arrivava e gli chiedeva perché non poteva entrare nello spogliatoio.  
“E se lo becca a cercare il suo profumo che figura ci fa lo scemo?”   
Dal fondo del corridoio, proprio dal campo, cominciarono ad arrivare alcuni compagni, la paura lo raggelò ma per fortuna individuò Gigio e Davide che arrivavano pronti per lavarsi e andare a riposare.   
Quando lo videro lì fermo davanti alla porta come un gendarme che se la faceva sotto, i due capirono subito che stava succedendo qualcosa e Davide andò dritto al punto:   
\- Che sta combinando Patrick? - Chiese ridacchiando, Gigio si aggrottò riprendendo la gelosia da dove l’aveva interrotta.   
\- Lo scemo che è! - Rispose truce! - Era dietro di voi Suso? - I due amici scossero la testa, gli altri compagni si erano divisi dopo gli allenamenti, alcuni erano in palestra, alcuni a fare massaggi, altri ancora in campo a rifinire qualcos’altro, c’erano alcuni a colloquio col Mister ed infine chi aveva intenzione di andare in piscina, ma prima chiaramente necessitavano di una doccia. Loro quattro avevano deciso per quest’ultima, perciò erano lì negli spogliatoi da soli.   
\- Ma insomma, che fa? - Chiese esasperato Gigio perché di base restava una persona curiosa.   
\- Cerca il profumo di Suso dalla sua borsa. -   
\- Cosa fa?! - Gigio non ci poteva credere e rimase inebetito fuori, ma Davide ridendo entrò in fretta. Lui ci poteva credere, lo conosceva...   
\- Rick, se ora inizi col profumo per la fine dell’estate finisci con le sue mutande usate! - Patrick si alzò ridendo ma vittorioso sollevò la boccetta di profumo di Hugo Boss dalla sua busta di plastica, così se lo spruzzò su un asciugamano piccolo pulito impregnandolo, per poterlo annusare quando pensava a lui e non poteva guardarlo o stargli vicino.   
Davide si chinò sulle ginocchia ridendo incredulo a quel che aveva visto, ma Patrick non si scompose, rimise tutto via e fece un fischio a Manuel che entrò svelto e arrabbiato.   
\- Io quello non lo conosco! - Esclamò deciso indicando Patrick ed inciampando su Davide in ginocchio a ridere. - Daaaaaaa! - Urlò poi saltando per stare su per miracolo. Il ‘Da’ era l’abbreviazione appena inventata per ‘Davide’. Davide lo chiamavano Dade, ma non era un soprannome usato spesso perché Davide era corto di suo.   
Gigio lo prese per la vita e lo raddrizzò aiutandolo a non cadere, poi ridendo gli baciò la guancia.   
\- Allora l’hai trovato? - Chiese a Patrick che si stava annusando sognante il suo asciugamano, questi glielo tese e Gigio indovinò subito il profumo, poi Patrick se lo riprese geloso.   
\- Pensavo che fosse solo un debole quello che avevi! - Disse Manuel. - Ma mi pare che stai esagerando, ora! Siete nella stessa squadra da un paio di giorni e già cerchi il suo profumo? - Manuel cercava di ridimensionarlo, ma Davide si raddrizzò dal suo mondo di risate e andò nel proprio angolino per prepararsi, puntualizzando:   
\- Tu sfoghi gli ormoni con Gigio. - Gigio sorrise radioso, Manuel arrossì dirompente. - Lui con chi dovrebbe sfogarli? -   
Manuel non osò dirlo, ma Gigio ovviamente sì e si voltò verso di loro sollevando la mano destra in segno di ovvietà. Manuel avvampò ancora di più e scosse la testa spingendolo.   
\- Non capisco cosa centra questo ora! - Brontolò Manuel spogliandosi dalla divisa lercia con cui si erano allenati in quell’afosa giornata estiva di Luglio.   
\- Centra! Certo che usiamo le mani per sfogare i nostri ormoni... ma il punto è che li abbiamo tutti e non sempre li gestiamo in privato!  
A volte ti attacchi a chiunque ti intriga un po’ ed esageri le cose, ingigantisci quel che provi e finisci in un attimo al degrado. -   
\- Sapete che vi sento? Non sono al degrado! - Si lamentò Patrick nudo e pronto per la doccia. Gli altri lo guardarono sorpresi e Manuel puntualizzò:   
\- Hai frugato nella sua roba per trovare il suo profumo e te lo sei spruzzato in un asciugamano che non laverai mai più! - Patrick si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- È il degrado? - Chiese Patrick a Gigio titubante, improvvisamente Manuel e Davide gli stavano facendo cambiare prospettiva.   
Gigio piegò la testa di lato un po’ incerto cercando una risposta che facesse contenti tutti.   
\- Beh, io per conquistare Manuel ho fatto di quelle cose che... - Manuel e Davide inarcarono le sopracciglia scettici e curiosi.   
\- E cosa avresti fatto? Mi manca proprio, sai... - Gigio improvvisamente si rese conto d’aver cagato fuori dal vaso e così fu il primo ad infilarsi nella doccia sperando di sviare la loro curiosità, ma così non fu e i tre lo rincorsero, due dei quali decisi a scoprire tutto.   
\- Avanti, che avresti fatto per conquistarmi? - Insistette Manuel. Gigio sospirò.   
\- Non è che ho fatto qualcosa di particolare, ma dovevo capire se mi piacevi in quel senso o no, non ho mai provato attrazione verso altri ragazzi, non era facile... - Non era tipo da arrossire, ma capiva che rivelare quella cosa non era facile. Anche perché stava dicendo una mezza bugia. Aveva provato attrazione anche per Davide.  
\- E come hai fatto? - Chiesero in coro i due ricordando quanto lunga era stata prima che Gigio e Manuel si mettessero insieme.   
\- Prima di tutto dovevo capire se mi piacevano i ragazzi, così mi sono confidato con Alessio perché ho capito che aveva una relazione segreta con un uomo. - Alle loro espressioni shoccate Gigio si ricordò del suo giuramento di segretezza e si coprì la faccia infilandola sotto l’acqua imprecando. - Vafammoc, non dovevo dire questo! -   
\- Ma stai scherzando?! Alessio sta con un uomo?! - Manuel e Davide urlarono in coro mentre Patrick cercava di figurarsi il loro compagno di squadra con un uomo.   
\- Mi piace questa squadra! - Esclamò come se fosse quello il punto, gli altri lo ignorarono.   
\- Se evitate di urlare, comunque... non... non dovevo dirlo... vi prego, tenetevelo per voi, non parlatene nemmeno fra di voi se c’è qualcuno nei paraggi! - E con questo saltellò fuori dalle docce a vedere se era entrato qualcuno. Con sollievo vide il vuoto e tornò da loro che lo fissavano immobili sotto le docce convinti d’aver subito un incantesimo e di aver capito male. Gigio sospirò e cercò di farla breve maledicendosi per il momento in cui aveva deciso di mettersi in mezzo a quella stupida discussione. Se Patrick voleva annusare i panni zozzi di Suso quale era il problema?   
\- Saremo muti come pesci! -  
\- Comunque niente, lui ha detto che sperimentare in modo innocente e con qualcuno che non c’entra niente con chi mi turba, era il solo modo per capire innanzitutto se ero del mondo gay. Così io l’ho baciato! - A Manuel schizzò la saponetta dalle mani che finì contro il soffitto e poi proprio sulla testa di Gigio che si lamentò.   
\- Tu cosa?! - Strillò stridulo. Gigio allargò le braccia in quel suo modo sminuente:   
\- Eh sì e che sarà mai! Gli ho dato un bacio! Ho capito che non mi dispiaceva baciare i ragazzi e via, ho deciso di seguire il suo consiglio e provare a baciare chi pensavo mi piacesse, chi mi turbava. Te! - Si guardò bene dal dire che invece all’epoca era turbato sia da Manuel che da Davide. Manuel fece un sorrisino ammorbidendosi nel ricordare come era andata a quel primo bacio nel pieno dei festeggiamenti in mezzo a tutti.   
\- Beh, sei stato un po’ confuso... ma carino... - Gigio arrossì e sorrise prendendogli il viso fra le mani e stampandogli un bel bacio sulla bocca, Davide sorrise e scosse la testa mentre Patrick fece un bel sospiro.   
\- Un giorno... anche io e Suso... - E così il gruppo si formò. 


	4. Nuovi compagni di camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamo un'occhiata a come se la passano Alessio e Suso in questo nuovo inizio di stagione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In realtà non li vedo particolarmente legati, ma per esigenze di copione per il momento mi servivano nella stessa camera, però penso che entrambi abbiano altri compagni. Comunque le cose cambieranno e si evolveranno, questa fic è solo l'inizio, per vedere come sono i protagonisti della scorsa stagione rimasti e conoscere i nuovi, ma da qui ci saranno molte evoluzioni, infatti ho già scritto molte altre fic.

4\. NUOVI COMPAGNI DI CAMERA

  
\- Ma non farti problemi, dai... appena finisco il ritiro e prima che inizi la nuova stagione scappo io da te, su... - Gerard sospirò al telefono con aria drammatica.   
\- Sì, ma mi dispiace non riuscire a venire io... - Suso sorrise stendendosi sul letto mentre Alessio andava dal bagno al terrazzo sempre parlando al telefono:   
\- Vedrai che viene... -   
\- Ma no che non viene... e anche se viene cosa cambia? -   
\- Niente, sono felice che ti affianchi! È un ottimo difensore, ti può aiutare a migliorare, può essere la guida che avevi bisogno... sai, sono contento se fai strada! - Alessio sorrise intenerito sedendosi nelle sdraie a guardarsi uno splendido tramonto in terra di Cina. Se non altro i nuovi investitori organizzavano un ritiro estivo di quelli coi fiocchi!  
In quel periodo erano in un albergo in Cina fantastico, camere doppie con terrazze confinanti con le vicine, belle grandi e con sdraie, piscina, palestre, vicini a campi da calcio per allenarsi.   
Ormai le partite organizzate in quel posto stavano per finire e sarebbero volati in un’altra città.   
\- Per me è uguale se viene o no... conta non finire in panchina e fare una buona stagione! - Sinisa rise con la sua tipica risata sexy.   
\- Quello è certo, ma con Leo accanto hai un buon margine di miglioramento. -   
Alessio ridacchiò e si fece malizioso.   
\- Sicuro che non mascheri ben altro invece? -   
\- Io che maschero?! E cosa?! - Sinisa non mascherava mai, ma Alessio lo conosceva e lo stava precedendo andando anche a colpo sicuro.   
\- Beh, Leo ha una personalità forte, come piacciono a me... -   
\- Se fossi lì non rideresti... - Alessio scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Dai, sai che mi piaci geloso. -   
\- Sì, ma non lo sono, non è nemmeno lì! E poi mica tutti a questo mondo possono essere gay! -   
\- Non si tratta di essere gay, si tratta di voler fare esperienze e passare il tempo in tanti modi... spesso questi modi... sai, sesso fra uomini... chi non prova non sa, ma una volta che provi non ne fai a meno. -   
\- E chi ti dice che lui abbia provato? - Alessio scoppiò a ridere della grossa.  
\- Tu sei un gossip man solo del Milan, ma gli altri non li caghi... -   
\- E che me ne frega degli altri? -   
\- Ma lui e Gigi... beh, risaputi, eh? - Sinisa sospirò rumorosamente ed insofferente.   
\- E mi spieghi se sta con lui perché dovrebbe provarci con te? -   
\- Ma io non ho detto che dovrebbe provarci con me, ho detto che magari potrei trovarmi bene con lui... -   
\- Ti rispondo quando ci vediamo. - Alessio ridacchiò divertito toccandosi fra le gambe, poi finì con un gemito ed un basso e roco:   
\- Mmm non vedo l’ora! - Sinisa lo insultò seccato, sapeva che lo faceva apposta per provocarlo, ma a distanza era una tortura. Odiava non poterlo sculacciare quando voleva!   
\- Vaffanculo! - Ringhiò roco.   
\- Ti amo anche io, caro! - Rispose divertito Alessio e su questo vide Suso sullo stipite della porta, aveva finito la sua telefonata. Alessio mise giù il telefono ed imprecò, Suso però rise e mise le mani avanti mentre si sedeva nell’altra sdraia.   
\- Non preoccuparti, anche io ero al telefono col mio ‘caro’! - Lo disse subito per chiarire in modo che non si creassero problemi. Alessio si rilassò dopo che era invecchiato di 10 anni.   
\- Storie a distanza... se non stuzzichi l’altro, muore subito! - Non che con Sinisa ci fossero problemi di noia, anche a distanza trovava sempre modi per tenerlo bello ‘alto’.   
Suso si strinse nelle spalle un po’ malinconico.   
\- Gerard non è mai stato sicuro di noi... - Fra l’altro Alessio aveva già capito a suo tempo della loro relazione.  
Con la partenza dei rispettivi compagni di stanza, i due si erano messi nella stessa camera in coppia ed era finalmente giunto il momento di scoprire le carte.   
\- La distanza darà una spinta... in un senso o nell’altro... - Non era molto diplomatico a volte, colpa dell’effetto Sinisa.   
\- Mi sa anche a me. Speriamo in bene... - Suso cercava di essere tranquillo e sicuro al telefono, ma ogni volta che Gerard tirava su scuse per vedersi e organizzarsi, sentiva un pugno allo stomaco. Era bravo a coprire.   
Si volevano molto bene e provavano un fortissimo sentimento, ma era nato di recente e dopo un sacco di tempo, perciò non era sicuro di come sarebbe andata avanti.   
\- Beh, mi sa che intanto Patrick ti tirerà su il morale! - Suso lo guardò subito sorpreso, credendo di aver capito male.   
\- Patrick? - Alessio lo guardò con aria che la sapeva lunga, divertendosi e sentendosi tanto Sinisa in quel momento.  
\- Dai che te ne sei accorto. - Suso si mordicchiò il labbro cercando di non ridere come un idiota.  
\- Che gli piaccio? - Ed Alessio gli diede un calcio con il piede nella ciabatta.  
\- Se ne sono accorti tutti! - Suso alla fine si rassegnò e rise come un idiota.   
\- Certo che me ne sono accorto, è difficile il contrario! Ma è tenero! - Alessio rise a sua volta gettando la testa all’indietro, nella mente la voce di Sinisa che diceva ‘sarà un altro anno interessante!’  
\- Vedi? Ti terrà occupato a non pensare troppo a Gerard! - Suso finì di ridere scuotendo poi la testa.   
\- Fatico ad impegnarmi, ma una volta che mi ci metto è difficile che tradisca. Se lo faccio è perché in realtà voglio che la storia finisca... - Spiegò Suso che non contemplava minimamente l’idea di stare con un ragazzino di cinque anni meno di lui. Non erano tanti, ma lo vedeva come un piccolo.   
\- Io col mio ho un patto... non ci consideriamo impegnati, ognuno fa quello che vuole con chi vuole, basta che lo dica subito all’altro! - Suso lo guardò perplesso alzando un sopracciglio mentre il crepuscolo colorava di uno splendido viola il cielo serale. - E la sai la cosa assurda? - Alessio girò lo sguardo sottile e divertito su di lui che aspettava curioso. - Non ci siamo più traditi da quando abbiamo fatto questo patto. - Suso si aggrottò captando il ‘più’.   
\- Più? - Alessio tornò al cielo distrattamente e alzò una spalla facendosi più serio, non gli piaceva molto quell’argomento.   
\- Ci siamo traditi. Lui aveva una relazione già da prima e poi si è messo con me solo per sesso, niente impegni insomma. E mi diceva di andare con altri se volevo. Io così stufo di questo ci sono andato e non gliel’ho detto. Lui si è arrabbiato ed ha detto di farlo pure, ma di dirglielo perché è il nasconderlo che lo mandava in bestia. - Suso ascoltò colpito ed interessato da tutto il discorso. - Niente richieste o promesse, solo quello. Da quella volta io non sono andato con altri e lui non vede più l’altro. Non gliel’ho chiesto, ma è così. -   
\- Interessante modo di vivere le relazioni... - Alessio si strinse nelle spalle alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi guardando l’ora, bisognava andare a mangiare giù in ristorante.   
Suso lo imitò.  
\- Con lui non doveva nemmeno essere una relazione... alla fine ci siamo detti che ci amiamo, pensa un po’... le cose che non vuoi che funzionino, di solito funzionano lo stesso se è destino! - Suso rifletté sul destino e seguendolo pensieroso diede voce al proprio:   
\- E se non è destino, puoi insistere quanto vuoi... - Alessio prese chiave magnetica e telefono e diede una stretta alla spalla di Suso facendolo uscire per primo.   
\- Non pensarci, le cose andranno da sole. Devi lasciarti trasportare. Non puoi mai immaginare come andrà a finire. È sempre diversa da come pensavi. - Alessio ormai con Sinisa aveva fatto molte esperienze e poteva dare qualche saggio consiglio a cui arrivavi solo dopo aver vissuto determinate cose.  
Suso era ancora perplesso e un po’ triste perché era pieno di dubbi sulla propria relazione con Gerard. Con lui era stato difficile nella stessa squadra ed in tutti gli anni che si conoscevano e si vedevano, figurarsi ora con una figlia di mezzo e due ore di aereo.   
Ci avrebbe pensato e ripensato fino allo sfinimento, ma in quel momento fu interrotto da una voce allegra che lo salutò felice come una Pasqua.   
Quando si voltò a vedere chi era, Alessio scoppiò a ridere ed un bel sorriso si stampò anche sul viso di Suso che scacciò la malinconia in un attimo senza accorgersene.  
Patrick gli stava saltellando dietro e raggiunto si mise a parlare a macchinetta di quanto bello fosse essere lì in quell’hotel meraviglioso, poco dietro Manuel scuoteva la testa contrariato, mentre Gigio sorrideva soddisfatto perché se Patrick si metteva con Suso, non poteva avere mire sul suo ragazzo.   
Davide poteva dire quello che voleva, lui non sarebbe mai stato tranquillo con quei due insieme!


	5. Il re nel pollaio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva Leo, perciò siamo a fine Luglio, fra i piccoli alle prese con le loro manovre intorno ad un divertito Suso, Alessio si rende conto del motivo per cui Leo è venuto al Milan e scopre che tipo è.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una premessa alle vicende di cui ho scritto nelle fic successive, però questo punto di vista iniziale sarà abilmente stravolto e le cose cambieranno. Ma sono chiara da subito, ormai la mia OTP è Alessio e Sinisa, detto questo ho trovato il modo di usare molto bene anche Leo qua e là! Non escludo una fic fuori serie distaccata dalle fic di 'Milan il Ritorno' per i fan di Ale e Leo (o degli Aleo come li chiamo io).

5\. IL RE NEL POLLAIO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/suso%20cutrone2.jpg)

  
L’arrivo di Leo portò non poco scompiglio in Alessio, vuoi perché tutti li esaltavano come coppia di centrali, vuoi perché Sinisa gli aveva fatto una testa così con Leo inculcandogli strane idee senza volerlo.   
“La mia guida...” Pensò salutandolo in campo nel primo allenamento insieme a fine Luglio.   
Leo sorrise raggiante e sicuro di sé e l’abbracciò, avevano già giocato insieme in nazionale, non era la prima volta che si incontravano, ma gli occhi del nuovo capitano erano accesi di un fuoco bruciante che colpì Alessio.   
\- Benvenuto! - Disse solo Alessio col suo forte accento romano.   
\- Andremo forte insieme! - Alessio rise e scosse la testa per poi contraddirlo amaramente:   
\- Penso che dovremo aspettare un po’ visto che probabilmente sarò prossimo all’operazione... - Alessio aveva finito prima la stagione precedente e saltato le partite in nazionale per i problemi al ginocchio, quindi era stato fuori dai campi per un po’, per poi tornare in tempo per il ritiro estivo con la squadra, ma aveva ricominciato a sentire fastidi ed il fisioterapista aveva ventilato brutte idee.   
Leo si accese di interesse e preoccupazione camminando insieme a lui verso il campo per il primo allenamento insieme.   
\- Davvero? -   
Alessio si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Forse esagera, ma probabilmente qualcosa fuori dovrò farlo... vedremo... - Leo gli mise la mano intorno alle spalle stringendo la presa, un contatto deciso e senza paura.   
\- Non dovresti allenarti se hai fastidi, cosa ti hanno detto? - Ale alzò la spalla che lui stringeva ancora ed il pensiero volò a Sinisa.   
“E levati altrimenti Sinisa arriva come per magia!” Non poteva essere vero, lo sapeva, ma lo inquietava quella vicinanza. Colpa di tutti quelli che avevano caricato la loro ‘unione calcistica’.   
\- Di provare ma non insistere se sento qualcosa... - Leo annuì concordando, poi sciolse il braccio e lasciò un dito alto davanti alla sua faccia in segno di maestro.   
\- Miraccomando! Sono venuto qua principalmente perché c’eri tu, il futuro centrale migliore d’Italia! Volevo dare vita ad una delle coppie difensive più forti di tutti i tempi, non deludermi e tieniti da conto! - Alessio rise ed annuì, poi fu lieto di vederlo fermarsi a salutare altri. Li abbracciò tutto affettuoso e solare, parlò con tutti, anche i giovani e gli stranieri che conosceva di meno e senza accorgersene scosse la testa un po’ perplesso.   
\- Si atteggia... - Disse a denti stretti senza notare di averlo detto e non pensato.   
\- Dici? Beh, può permetterselo... ora come ora è il migliore nel suo ruolo. O comunque fra i migliori di sicuro... - La risposta venne da Suso che proprio nei paraggi lo sentì. Alessio saltò sorpreso sgranando gli occhi colto in fallo e Suso rise affiancandolo con le braccia conserte. - Guarda come li conquista con uno schiocco di dita! - Disse poi riferendosi a Leo con Patrick che aveva i cuori negli occhi e poi tutti gli altri del suo gruppo di riflesso, i quali avevano più dignità.   
\- Ti ha rubato il toy boy! - Commentò Alessio sempre in romano e con malizia, Suso capendo comunque cosa intendeva lo sgomitò:   
\- Vedi che ti cedo al nuovo Re! - Così dicendo si avviò nel riscaldamento. Alessio lo guardò perplesso e spaventato senza capire subito cosa intendeva, così lo rincorse spaventato.   
\- Ehi! - Lo chiamò allarmato. - Che intendevi? - Suso lo guardò correndo e ridendo.   
\- Il Re ti ha reclamato piuttosto apertamente! Non lo dirà ai media, ma l’ho sentito che diceva che ha voluto il Milan perché c’eri tu! - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo, gli pareva di sentire Sinisa solo versione più piccola.   
\- Il Re ha voluto il Milan perché sarebbe stato il migliore in un attimo, ha anche preteso la fascia di capitano! Andiamo! - Alessio non era tipo da parlare male di nessuno, ma era stato davvero esasperato su Leo, colpa di un po’ tutti ma in primis Sinisa.   
Suso si stava divertendo molto a stuzzicare, ora che non aveva Gerard aveva trovato un nuovo passatempo. Alessio era polemico oltre ogni dire! Ribatteva su tutto!   
\- È da vedere se l’ha proprio chiesta lui la fascia. Comunque questo non toglie che ha voluto il Milan perché c’eri tu! Sicuramente vorrà stare in camera con te per rafforzare il legame! Sai cosa si dice delle migliori coppie di giocatori, no? - Alessio lo fissò con gli occhi di un pesce palla.   
\- No! - Suso nemmeno, ma si inventò al volo qualcosa con un’ottima prontezza.   
\- Che le migliori coppie in campo, sono quelle che lo sono anche fuori dal campo! - Alessio così inciampò e cadde rovinosamente a terra facendo fermare il compagno perché doveva ridere meglio. Questo attirò l’attenzione di tutti e poco dopo planò Leo che staccandosi dal gruppo dei giovani fan, arrivò per sincerarsi delle condizioni del suo favorito.   
Alessio si ritrovò le mani di Leo addosso ad alzarlo e la sua voce preoccupata:   
\- Ale, forse è meglio se vai dal fisioterapista, ti accompagno? - Alessio scosse il capo frenetico divincolandosi dalla sua presa.   
\- Sto bene, ho messo male il piede, Suso mi ha distratto! - Suso rideva ancora.   
\- Bella scusa, secondo me dovresti farti accompagnare in infermeria! - Disse Suso col suo accento spagnolo delizioso, Patrick arrivò poco dopo per chiedere cosa fosse successo, ma lo chiese a Suso ignorando completamente gli altri.   
“Mmm... Suso batte Leo!” Pensò Gigio incuriosito raggiungendoli tutti. Manuel prese Patrick obbligando a riprendere la corsa severo:   
\- Fatti i fatti tuoi, lì ci sono già in due ad aiutarlo! - disse secco. Patrick così si vide portare via contro la sua volontà e per poco non rimase col braccio teso verso Suso e l’aria da cucciolo bastonato.   
Gigio insultò Manuel mentre Suso fece l’occhiolino ad Ale che alla  fine venne trascinato a forza in infermeria dal premuroso capitano.   
“Se devo distrarmi da Gerard, tanto vale che usi ogni mezzo a mia disposizione!” Pensò maligno e divertito affiancando di sua iniziativa Patrick perché adorava il modo in cui lo faceva sentire.   
Un Dio!   
Patrick nel vedere Suso si illuminò quasi quanto Gigio, mentre Manuel faceva il broncio e Davide scuoteva divertito la testa.   
“Mi mancano solo i popcorn! È come leggere i pensieri di tutti, sono così espressivi!”  
Lui aveva in un paio di settimane già capito tutta la situazione e non intendeva alzare mezzo dito per aiutare nessuno, altrimenti il suo film sarebbe finito subito!  
Gigio era geloso di Manuel che era geloso di Patrick. Manuel non aveva ben chiaro il motivo per cui essere geloso di Patrick, solo che gli dava fastidio il suo amore infinito per Suso, così finiva che se Patrick stalkerava Suso, anche lui stalkerava Suso di riflesso, anche se in realtà stalkerava Patrick. Il risultato era che comunque Suso aveva due angeli custodi in pianta stabile. Patrick e Manuel, e con loro si divertiva molto.   
Gigio, invece, era giustificato nella sua gelosia perché Manuel stava quasi più con Patrick che con lui, salvo in camera che almeno lì le coppie erano Gigio-Manuel e Patrick-Davide.   
  
\- Leo davvero, non serve... - Si stava lamentando Alessio ancora tenuto per il braccio da Leo come si faceva col proprio figlio. Dopo aver avvertito il mister, lo stava portando dal fisioterapista che ovviamente viaggiava con loro insieme al medico sportivo del gruppo i quali aspettavano a parte in caso di necessità. Solitamente dopo gli allenamenti c’erano sempre delle sessioni di massaggio a seconda delle necessità.   
\- Come no! Hai detto che forse ti devono operare... - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando, maledicendosi sentitamente.   
\- Ma no, esageravo... posso... posso camminare da solo! - Leo strinse la presa e lo lasciò solo quando fu davanti ai fisioterapisti e l’ebbe seduto sul lettino.   
Alessio aveva un’aria derelitta ma non per il male alla caviglia che non aveva, che poi era il ginocchio a dargli fastidi, ma perché Leo non voleva staccarglisi ed era appena arrivato!   
\- È caduto e dice che non ha bisogno di un controllo! Però mi raccontava che forse dovrà stare lontano dal campo per un po’, se è così non dovrebbe nemmeno allenarsi, no? - Alessio fece un’aria feroce alla Sinisa, Leo gli sorrise, gli fece l’occhiolino e mentre il fisioterapista gli metteva letteralmente le mani addosso, se ne tornò in campo.   
“Sarà un lunghissimo anno!”  
E non aveva idea di quanto!


	6. l'anima romana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessio alle prese con un Leo che sembra volere qualcosa da lui anche se non è ben chiaro cosa. Quanto ci metterà a sbottare da bravo romano?

6\. L’ANIMA ROMANA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20leo2.jpg)

  
Leo si attaccò ad Alessio anche durante la cena durante la quale spiegò perché era meglio stare lontano dai campi per un po’ per assicurarsi la guarigione del ginocchio che ancora non era a posto. Si stava discutendo se era meglio eseguire l’operazione o lasciare ancora una possibilità alle terapie, con lui anche Mister Montella ed altri. Leo insisteva per la scelta più sicura per la carriera del giocatore, Alessio non voleva operazioni, mentre il mister cercava di capire dai fisioterapisti e dal medico cosa fosse obiettivamente meglio.   
Alessio non riusciva a capire cosa diavolo volesse Leo, perché parlava con loro e a volte anche al suo posto?   
Insomma, cosa c’entrava?   
Era il capitano da un giorno e gli si attaccava e dava il suo parere, Riccardo non c’era nemmeno. Gli era andata bene così? Essere ignobilmente destituito? Certo che non aveva il carattere da capitano, cosa che invece Leo aveva in abbondanza.  
Leo aveva carisma, doti da leader naturali... tutto ciò che a Riccardo mancava, invece. Ma comunque non era carino essere spodestato così.   
Alla fine decisero per la terapia ed il giorno dopo Alessio sarebbe tornato a casa per interrompere ufficialmente il ritiro per poi aggiornarsi in un paio di settimane. La speranza era che potesse tornare a metà agosto per l’inizio del campionato.   
\- Bisogna capire se invece era meglio l’operazione... - Diceva Leo mentre lo accompagnava in camera, con loro anche altri compagni fra cui Suso, suo compagno di stanza.   
\- Vai a casa? - Chiese Suso. Alessio annuì.   
\- Domani le nostre strade si dividono... - Disse lui.   
\- In ballo c’era l’operazione o la terapia, alla fine farà la terapia, ma ho paura che si trascini e peggiori e perda tempo per una cosa inevitabile che potrebbe invece... -   
\- Senti, se i medici hanno detto che va bene anche la terapia... - Alessio cercava di non essere seccato anche se lo era molto. Suso capì che stava per scoppiare ed in lui vide un nuovo Alessio che non conosceva. Non che prima lo conoscesse bene...   
\- Lo so che i medici hanno detto così, ma il ginocchio è delicato, sei già stato fermo settimane prima di ora... - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo e arrivato in camera Leo entrò con loro come se fosse stato invitato, Suso così si fermò e senza pensare disse spontaneo:  
\- Volete fare almeno una notte insieme? Vi cedo il mio letto! - Alessio lo fulminò con un’occhiata stile pittbull mentre Leo alzò le mani come se si svegliasse e si arrendesse scusandosi.   
\- Oh no scusa, ero preso dalla conversazione... no no, tanto una notte cosa cambia? - Alessio e Suso lo guardarono contemporaneamente, accigliati, senza capire cosa sottintendesse e Leo si rese conto d’aver detto una delle sue. - Cioè, intendevo che ho piacere a stare in camera con lui per rinforzare il legame... sai, fra coppie di giocatori il legame fuori dal campo è molto importante, però insomma... è una notte! -   
\- Oh beh, quando torna avrai il suo letto! Cioè la camera! - Suso aveva sbagliato apposta ridacchiando, mentre Alessio sentiva di stare per uccidere tutti, in quello il telefono suonò e vide che era proprio ‘lo scemo’, come l’aveva soprannominato.   
\- Posso avere voce in capitolo? - Chiese prima di rispondere a Sinisa. Suso continuò ridendo mentre Leo ci rimase male.   
\- Scusa, non volevo scocciarti. - Alessio capì d’aver esagerato e sospirando chiuse gli occhi con l’impellenza di rispondere al suo compagno.   
Cercando di calmarsi, cosa non facile con mille cose che remavano contro di lui, alzò una mano in segno di ‘stop’ e disse:   
\- Scusa tu, sono nervoso per via del ginocchio. Scusami. Ora devo rispondere. - Leo annuì e non disse nulla, così Alessio riuscì a rispondere ad un Sinisa che cominciò grugnendo.   
\- Era ora! - Alessio chiuse il vetro della porta finestra dietro di sé, si buttò nella sdraia ed esasperato sbottò:   
\- Non ti ci mettere anche tu, eh? - Sinisa capì subito che aveva qualcosa e sapendo che quel giorno veniva Leo, non inserì il cervello. Non lo faceva mai, del resto.   
\- Che ti ha fatto? Ti è già saltato addosso? - Alessio così tolse la spina.   
\- Vaffanculo tu e le tue fisse con Leo! Hai convinto tutti a rompermi le palle con lui? Adesso non mi si stacca davvero e mi avete fatto tutti le palle così che lo odio per partito preso e magari invece se non mi aveste detto un cazzo, mi sarebbe anche stato simpatico! Ma ora non riesco a farmelo andare giù perché per giorni siete tutti stati a parlare di lui! Non eri contento che mi facesse da guida? Ora sappi che non mi si stacca e ho Suso che cerca di farci finire a letto insieme perché si diverte! Ed anche se sa che sono impegnato forse non gliene fotte un cazzo, perché è divertente vedermi arrabbiato! E la fottuta ciliegina sulla torta è che devo tornare a casa perché il ginocchio è ancora fuori gioco e devo fare terapia! E lui è qua da un giorno e fa già il capitano che parla al mio posto! Voleva mi operassi! Ma che cazzo ne sa lui? E poi chi è per decidere al mio posto, per parlare? E le stronzate del legame fuori dal campo per rinforzare l’intesa in partita? Ma da dove cazzo viene sta merda? - Il tutto sbottato in dialetto romano così veloce che Sinisa capì vagamente il senso. Non che quando si arrabbiava lui invece fosse più comprensibile visto che tendeva ad usare dialetti di ogni tipo.   
\- Quindi torni da me? Sapevo che ti mancavo, anche tu mi sei mancato! Ti preparo una bella sorpresa al tuo ritorno! - Così, con questa uscita leggera e totalmente fuori luogo, Alessio si smontò e finì per ridere chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.   
Meno male che lui sapeva come sdrammatizzare. Non avrebbe retto anche una sua scenata di gelosia.   
Sinisa aveva fatto un gioco sporco: per combattere la propria gelosia contro Leo ed Ale, aveva iniziato a dire che la loro unione in campo era la cosa migliore per il suo ragazzo e questo solo per poterlo sopportare meglio e convincersi che non avevano niente che non andava.   
Però Alessio lo conosceva bene e sapeva che era stata tutta una manovra per non partire geloso già dal primo minuto. Chi poteva sopportare Sinisa geloso per mesi e mesi?   
\- Il tuo sistema non so se funzionerà, però... - Disse Alessio sgonfio e non più arrabbiato, ma felice all’idea di rivederlo prima del previsto.   
\- Che sistema? - Chiese curioso. Alessio ridacchiò.   
\- Convincere me per convincere te che Leo è una manna dal cielo per la mia carriera e stronzate simili! -   
\- Che? E perché dovrei convincere te per convincere me? - Sinisa era orgoglioso ma non idiota. Alessio cominciava anche a divertirsi e guardando le stelle che iniziavano lentamente e pigre a tempestare il cielo, disse:   
\- Per combattere la gelosia, perché in realtà ti brucia che Leo mi affianchi, però non ci puoi fare nulla e cerchi di essere pragmatico. Ma non funzionerà, perché tu sei un istintivo, non un pragmatico! La tua razionalità è al pari di quella di un toro! - Sentì Sinisa fare una smorfia e così Alessio finì addirittura per ridere dimenticando completamente la propria rabbia.   
\- Ci ha già provato con te? - Ed ecco che buttava giù la maschera, Alessio continuò ridendo e lui continuò a fare il toro: - Lo sapevo, cercavo di convincermi che è una buona cosa che stia lì con te, ma porca puttana, me lo sentivo! Quello vuole morire! - Alessio adorava Sinisa geloso e quella fu la prima cosa davvero bella della sua lunghissima giornata. Probabilmente lo sarebbe stato anche della sua lunga stagione: la gelosia di Sinisa.   
\- Non ci ha provato con me, ma si è fissato con me. È una persona affettuosa e fisica con tutti, fa il guru a destra e sinistra, ma ha già detto che vorrebbe stare in camera con me per il legame dentro e fuori dal campo... -   
\- Lo uccido. - Brontolò Sinisa a denti stretti con un miscuglio di accenti diversi. Alessio ora era ben più leggero e con una mano a reggere il cellulare e l’altra dietro la nuca, si beò con lo spettacolo che gli presentava il cielo.   
\- Prima o poi... ma ora torno a casa. Voglio la sorpresa, eh? -   
\- Se te l’aspetti che sorpresa è? -   
\- Se non mi fai una sorpresa dico a Suso che quando torno starò in camera con Leo! -   
\- E se tu lo fai io non ti faccio una sorpresa, ma una festa. Ma non di quelle belle! - Alessio continuò a ridere sentendo la stanchezza e lo stress fluire via, dimenticando ogni motivo per cui era sbottato cinque minuti prima. Stando semplicemente bene lì così com’era, al telefono con Sinisa, il suo Sinisa.   
  
  
\- Non devi pressarlo... per quel che ho capito di lui è romano dentro, da fuori sembra uno del nord, sai... che sta al suo posto, chiuso, normale insomma. Ma poi se gli partono i cinque minuti stagli lontano... l’ho visto prendere dei rossi o litigare come un bulldog! - Leo ascoltava sorpreso Suso, piazzatosi in camera con loro per il desiderio di chiarire con Alessio.   
\- E come gli scattano i cinque minuti? - Suso si strinse nelle spalle inarcando le sopracciglia, poi vedendo che Alessio si stava alzando perché aveva finito la sua conversazione col suo misterioso amante, gli fece l’occhiolino ed uscì dicendo che andava a fare un giro e di fare con calma.   
“Per questo Alessio mi ammazzerà, ma se Leo vuole far pace che ci posso fare?”  
Non gli dispiacque incontrare Patrick e gli altri del suo giro una volta fuori, così fu lui a deviarli verso la sala giochi dell’hotel e a chiedergli compagnia.   
Patrick illuminò l’albergo intero a giorno, mentre Manuel fece una strana faccia, quella di Gigio fu ancora più strana, mentre Davide rideva. E di che rideva? Mah, misteri da giovani!   
  
Quando Alessio rientrò in camera e vide che Suso era diventato Leo, imprecò mentalmente insultando il suo compagno di squadra spagnolo, poi si aggrappò al miglior pensiero che gli venne su per rimanere calmo:   
“Sinisa, pensa a Sinisa! Domani ti punisce per bene! Pensa a questo e rimani felice!”  
Le punizioni di Sinisa erano le cose che Alessio preferiva in assoluto. Questo perché Suso ci aveva visto bene. Alessio era romano dentro, sembrava una personcina normale e a modo, ma poi non lo fermavano facilmente se partiva.   
\- Prima che diventi un bulldog, voglio dire che ho chiesto io a Suso di lasciarmi un momento con te! Domani parti e probabilmente non avrò modo di scusarmi! - Alessio sospirò ed annuì togliendosi la maglietta, si tolse anche gli shorts. Dormiva in boxer da epoche preistoriche, in estate era anche più obbligatorio. Solo dopo pensò che poteva sembrare un invito.   
“Vorrà dire che mi meriterò la punizione di Sinisa di domani!”   
Pensò poi ridacchiando fra sé e sé.   
Leo rimase un attimo allibito dalla sua risposta che consisteva nello spogliarsi, ma non si mosse e non se ne andò.   
\- Questo è un ‘ti perdono?’ - Chiese incerto. Alessio finalmente fece un sorrisino ed annuì.   
\- È tutto a posto. Mi scuso io, sono stato uno stronzo, ma questo ginocchio mi sta facendo diventare matto... -   
Leo così con un paio di falcate gli fu davanti senza che lui potesse accorgersene, si vide prendersi il viso fra le mani e si ritrovò i suoi occhi penetranti e magnetici fissarlo da vicino. Quel suo modo di essere leader lo stava irritando davvero molto. Doveva per forza toccare la gente con cui parlava?   
“Stai facendo pace, Ale. Lascialo fare e così te lo togli dalle palle!” Pensò sforzandosi di non respingerlo proprio mentre facevano pace.   
\- Andrà tutto bene! La prima cosa sono i pensieri positivi! Se l’affronti male perdi in partenza! Devi stare sereno a tutti i costi, ok? - Alessio annuì spiazzato.   
“Così sembra che ci sto e voglio che mi baci, ma se questo è solo il suo modo di fare con tutti, non dovrei avere problemi...”   
Cercava di essere ragionevole mentre le sue mani non si staccavano dal proprio viso.   
\- Ci proverò. Grazie dell’aiuto. - “Dai, ora mollami. Mollami. MOLLAMI CAZZO!”  
Ma in risposta Leo lo abbracciò forte mettendogli una mano sulla nuca, lo intrappolò per bene fra le sue braccia e lui non poté che ricambiare, perché altrimenti non l’avrebbe mai mollato.   
“Sinisa mi punirà ed io sarò felice!” Si ripeteva cercando di non sentire l’erezione di Leo che premeva contro i propri boxer sottili ed aderenti. “Fanculo, ce l’ha duro! È un maniaco, ci prova con me, lo sapevo!”  
Ma comunque non poteva dargli un calcio e dirgli di lasciarlo in pace.   
Leo rimase a stringerlo fino a che non pensò d’averlo confortato abbastanza, Alessio intanto aveva fatto la radiografia al suo pene.   
“È anche ben dotato!” Pensò inevitabilmente. Finalmente Leo lo lasciò, ma tornò a prendergli il viso fra le mani e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte.   
\- Andrà tutto bene! - Alessio annuì pensando che poteva andare bene solo se lo lasciava.   
\- Ok. - Disse. E finalmente le sue mani lo lasciarono che esultò interiormente.   
Finalmente i loro sguardi si interruppero ed Alessio poté guardargli il pacco coperto da dei pantaloncini neri leggeri. Si vedeva, eccome se si vedeva.   
Alessio una volta solo si mise a ridere coprendosi la faccia.   
\- Ma è serio? Li aiuta tutti così? - La fisicità di Leo era risaputa, ma ora Alessio avrebbe scoperto fino a dove poteva arrivare.   
Esasperato si buttò sul letto, prese il cellulare e per prima cosa insultò Suso, per seconda tornò al suo passatempo preferito e scrisse a Sinisa ‘Domani voglio la mia punizione!’  
Infine sospirando ripensò a quella strana creatura che era Leonardo Bonucci e al fatto che voleva stare in camera con lui.   
“Di certo quest’anno non mi annoierò, dai!”  
Non aveva idea di quanto avesse ragione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come annunciato questa era la fic di introduzione alla nuova stagione che vedrà un bel po' di fanfic connesse con protagonisti i giocatori illustrati qua (Suso in realtà è diventato poi meno protagonista di quel che avevo preventivato inizialmente, mentre vorrei inserirne altri due, ma vedremo). Mentre scrivevo questa fic, non sapevo che ruolo avrebbe avuto Leo, volevo solo che avesse a che fare con Alessio e che mettesse scompiglio nei miei adorati mihagnoli. Poi dopo di questa ho scritto moltissime altre che leggerete piano piano e ho capito chi è Leo e cosa voglio da lui e sarà un bel ruolo! Grazie comunque di avermi seguita e sono contenta di aver destato la curiosità di qualcuno, nella mia pagina su facebook (https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/) avverto quando e cosa pubblico, così se siete curiosi od impazienti basta seguirmi là. Grazie mille ancora. Baci Akane!


End file.
